In this day and age, security has become a major factor in building design. With all of the current new construction and the renovation of old buildings, members of the fire service (firefighters) are encountering more and more metal doors with metal jambs. Most of these doors also have closure systems. There is a need for fire service personnel to be able to prop any door in the open position. Despite the construction of the door or closure systems, with new metal style doors being heavier and stronger, a new type of door chock is needed for the fire service. The old style door chocks, such as the "wooden wedge" type, are not effective on these type of doors, especially with a smooth floor such as tile or finished concrete, as the chock will slide allowing the door to close. The old stand-by, a 16 penny nail, will not bite into a metal jamb and as with the "wooden wedge" type, will become disloged if the door is jarred.